1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of computer vision, and more specifically to the field of detecting features in images.
2. Related Art
Computer vision is technology that enables computers to obtain useful information from videos or images. Computer vision has useful applications in many fields, including augmented reality (AR), drone technology, surveillance, security authentication, and many others.
In many such applications, it is important for the computer to be able to identify, locate, and track objects within image frames. One way to do this is to establish sparse point correspondences between features on a 3D model and features in the image and solve the Perspective-n-Point (PnP) problem. These correspondences are typically established by detecting stable keypoints and matching them using distinctive appearance-based descriptors, such as Oriented FAST (using the Features from Accelerated Segment Test algorithm) and Rotated BRIEF (ORB) descriptors.
Keypoints generally are areas (patches of pixels) of unusual contrast or that are otherwise distinctive. Once keypoints for an object are known by the computer, the computer can identify that object in an image by locating these keypoints. However, in order to do this, keypoints for the object of interest should first be collected (usually from another image of the object).